Forgotten
by Euthanasine
Summary: Yaya Nanto is tired of being alone. She is tired of going unnoticed by her unrequited love, but is hiding the sadness from the world; will Hikari finally realize her feelings for Yaya, or is she too late? DISCONTINUED DUE TO MY FAIL WRITING.


Hi guys! This is Jana speaking. Anyways, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Strawberry Panic or Shoujo Sect, no matter how much I want to :(

Author's notes: The main characters and lovers(: of this story is Yaya and Hikari, obviously my favorite Strawberry Panic! couple. I attempted not to put so much sexual references and such in the first chapter, but alas, my mind and fingers were in the gutter while writing xD. So... gomen if you have too many nosebleeds while reading!

* * *

_Forgotten..._

_She has forgotten me. I..._

_I need to forget her too._

_No. I can't. I can't. I can't..._

_Why? Why can't I forget you, Hikari?_

_Why..._

Yaya was in a bad mood. She stomped her foot on the ground and turned her head slightly to check on the clumsy girl following her. Shinobu Hunter, a new transfer student at St. Spica Girl's Academy, looked up at Yaya's frowning face. She tried to put a smile on her face.

"Yaya-chan! What's wrong? Did something happen earlier?" Shinobu inquired.

Yaya sighed. Honestly, she didn't know why she put up with Hunter. She was just like another Shizuma, flirting with every single girl she saw, and succeeding in gaining her own group of followers (or sex toys, as Shinobu liked to call them). "No, Shinobu, nothing happened. But can you hurry up? We need to get to class."

Wait. She remembered - she put up with Hunter because they both know the feeling of unrequited love; that was something she hated to think about. Not because she didn't want anything in common with Shinobu, but because she was trying so hard to forget Hikari. It was tough - no, it was nearly impossible to forget that face. That same cute girl with blond hair and sapphire eyes she had tried so hard to forget was starting to plague her thoughts again. That was the main reason she was so annoyed today.

Yaya sighed again. She was sighing too much these days. "Are you finally ready to go, Shinobu?"

Shinobu grinned and winked. "Hai, Yaya-chan. You know I'm always ready to go, hehe."

Yaya just shook her head in resignation. She turned around and strode swiftly towards her first class, not bothering to check again whether Shinobu was following.

Yaya quickly opened the door and stumbled across the threshold of her room that she shared with Shinobu. "Huh, what a day..." she thought aloud. Walking over to her bed, she dropped her schoolbag on the floor and flopped on the bed, not bothering to change into something comfortable. She immediately started feeling drowsy, and was out before she could have another coherent thought.

Shinobu was walking along the school path back to the Strawberry Dorms alone, wondering where her usual walking partner - Yaya - was. "I bet she's avoiding me because of this morning," Shinobu said to herself. Well, no matter. She knew the perfect way to cheer Yaya up.

Arriving at their dorm, she yanked the door handle down and pushed it in. She was about to announce loudly that she was home before noticing that Yaya was fast asleep (in quite the awkward position too, Shinobu thought deviously). She was sprawled across the blankets, with full uniform on. She was on her back, her legs slightly spread, giving Shinobu a revealing glimpse of Yaya's panties. She smiled again, this time with a mischevious look about her. "Hehe... perfect..." she thought.

"Mmmmmmm..."

Yaya let out a slow moan of comfort. She was so warm and comfortable for some reason; she was under the blankets of her bed. She tried to move, but there was something on top of her. Something soft - it was the source of the warmth. Trying one last time to move, she decided it didn't matter and laid still. She then felt something rubbing against her - she let out a pleasurable moan from the close contact through the sleep-filled haze in her mind. Finally deciding to see who/what was causing these feelings, she opened her eyes - and immediately closed them and screamed. "SHINOBU! What the fuck are you doing?"

Shinobu just smiled and said nothing, still holding Yaya captive with her body. Yaya wiggled and struggled, but Shinobu was the stronger of the two (having had practice with plenty of other girls in this situation) and kept Yaya under control. Yaya stopped suddenly, panting slightly and a blush present on her cheeks. She blushed even more heavily when she realized they both were naked. 'Wait a minute,' Yaya thought. 'Why am I blushing? No one can make me feel like this, except...' Her trail of thought ended abruptly as Shinobu nonchalantly placed her hand on Yaya's large but perky breasts. "Hunter-san, off with the hand or I'll kill you," Yaya threatened with a murderous look in her eyes.

Shinobu paid no attention. "Wow, Yaya-chan... you're so soft," she whispered. She continued feeling Yaya's breasts, ignoring Yaya's threats.

Yaya, on the other hand, was struggling to resist. 'It... feels so good,' she thought. Slowly, the pleasure overcame her will to resist. She let out another moan laced with unwanted pleasure. Shinobu kneaded Yaya's breasts, occasionally pinching and pulling the nipples. Yaya cried out once, twice... Shinobu didn't stop. Taking Yaya's right nipple between her teeth, she bit down softly and pinched the other one as hard as she could. Yaya screamed and felt her juices building up in her nether region. "Ugh... St.. sto.... Stop-AHHHHH!!" Her nether lips clenched once, twice, and squirted out a sticky, warm fluid on Shinobu's thigh. Shinobu didn't stop, and Yaya quickly worked her way to another pleasure-filled moment. "No... P-Pl...PleaAHHHH!!!" Yaya cried out again in orgasm, this one weaker than before but messier. Her sweet, sticky love juices coated Shinobu's thigh. Shinobu sat up.

"Hehe. Do you feel better, Yaya-chan?" Shinobu asked coyly.

Yaya snapped out of her pleasure-induced haze. She reddened noticeably, and looked away. Covering her breasts with her hands and closing her knees together, she whispered, "Don't... don't look at me..."

Shinobu giggled. "It's 'kay, Yaya. I mean, just think of what we just - "

Yaya stood up from the bed abruptly. She shot Shinobu a glare that could wilt roses, and walked into the bathroom and locked the door shut. Alone in the bathroom with a swirling vortex of feelings, the prime one being guilt, Yaya broke down completely, for the first time in her life. She cried and cried, cried till no tears came, cried till her voice ceased to be heard. Slumping down on the cold bathroom tiles, she had one last heartfelt sob rack her body before slipping to unconsciousness.

* * *

Hey. It's Jana again. Um... just wanted to say that this rape scene (which is what it is, just saying) is not making Yaya unfaithful to her love for Hikari. Just wanted to point that out. 'Kay thanks for reading, and REVIEW PLEASE :( I wills be very much sad if you don't! Besides, I need the constructive criticism. Hehe.


End file.
